The World Loves a Good County Song
by Angel of the Half Moon
Summary: These are a series of song-fics to various country songs. Fell free to request one if you want to. First up PrussiaxHungary to Friends in Low Places.
1. Friends in Low Places

**This starts off my series of Hetalia song fics to Country songs. **

**The first one is a Prussia/Hungary one. They are my favorite couple and _Friends in Low Places_ was my lullaby when I was a baby.**

**I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers of any of its charecters. I also do not own the song. **

_

* * *

_

**Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks**

_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
_

Elizabeta could not belive who was the last person to walk through the door to her wedding reception. It was Gilbert, Aka Prussia, Aka the most annoying person she had ever met. To make matters worse he was wearing those scuffed up boots he always wore. She was angry, no far from angry she was furious, but she had also wondered why he was there. Sure she had invited him, but she only did it knowing he would not come. These types of things were not what the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt were into.

_And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain _

Gilbert then walked up to where Elizabeta was sitting with her husband Roderich.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as calmly as he could, though you could still hear the distain in his voice.

"I just came here to give my regards to your union. you should be honered that someons as awesome as me would even be here," Gilbert countered. He then grabbed Roderich's glass of champane and raised it up.

"I would like to make a toast to the happy couple. May your union be happy as long as it shall last!" he bagan to toast, "Especally to you Eizabeta, because if you had tried harder, you could have had me. Cheers!" He then guzzled down the contents of the glass and slammed the champane flute down, breaking the delicate object.

_\Cause I've got friends in low places _

_Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places_

Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door

Gilbert then turned around and made his way to the door. Elizabeta was now furious withthe man that had turned his back to her. When he walkd out the door, she got up out of her seat and angrely followed suit. Roderich had done nothing to stop he, he knew better than go get in front of his wife when she was angry. Besides this was Gilbert, whatever she did to him he deserved it.

_Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in _

Elizabeta quickly caught up to Gilbert. He was only a block away, outside of a bar called "Heavens Oasis". She kicked off her high heels and ran towards him. In a blind fury of rage, she hit him in the back of the head with her fist and knocked him to the ground.

"What did you do that for!' Gilbert yelled as he rubbed his head.

"What do you thinks its for! You basically came in and ruined my wedding reception! My day was going so good until you had to show up!" she screamed back.

"Well I was invited! Its rude to not go someplace you are invited too," he joked as he got up on his feet, and dusted off his clothes.

"Well I only invited you because I was ceritin you would not show up," Elizabeta replied furiously.

Gilbert then looked down at the ground and said, "I'm sorry is that what you want to here?" Elizabeta was taken aback by this. She had never heard him apologize for anything before. "I did not mean to cause such a scene. You should have anticipated tis from someone as awesome as me," he said twirling a piece of her hair.

"Well I guess that is as good an apology I am going to get out of you so I accept it,' she replied as she tried to get him from stop playing with her hair.

"Then may I give you my blessing to your marriage?" he asked.

"Ok just...." before she could even get the words out Gilbert kissed her on the lips. It only lasted for just a few seconds, but to her it seemed endless. After he pulled away Elizabeta was standing there with confusion on her face as he just smiled.

"I'll see you later. I 'm meeting some friends and we are going to party! I hope Roderich keeps a firm grasp on you" he said as he turning his back to her and walking into the bar. Elizabeta just stood there for a little bit until she started to walk back barefooted. She would tell no one what had happened, and hoped no one ever found out.

_'Cause I've got friends in low places_

Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

"Hey Gilbert what was all that yelling about outside?" the red haired bartender as as Gilbert sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Just catching up with an old friend Angel. Now get me a draft beer to start things off!" she said back to the girl bartender.

* * *

**Heh hope you read and review. **

**If you have any suggestions for songs to use or couples let me know. Or if you would like to request one fell free to do so!**


	2. 5 o'clock Somewhere

_**This is the second story in this song fic series. It focuses on America. The song 5 o' clock Somewhere by Alan Jackson. The show is Hetalia Axis Powers.**_

**_I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE SHOW!_**

_

* * *

__The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow  
And so am I  
The workday passes like molasses in wintertime  
But it's July  
_

Alfred F. Jones looked at the clock on his computer. It was only twelve thirty but it felt like he had been there for an etiranty. He then looked out the window of his office and admired the view outside. It was a lovely July day and he was stuck here doing paperwork. It did not seem fair to him._  
_

_I'm gettin' paid by the hour and older by the minute  
My boss just pushed me over the limit  
I'd like to call it somethin'  
I think I'll ju__st call it a day  
_

He just could not take the stress any more he need a break, but he knew he had to come back. So he decided that he would head down to Eden' Rejects, a bar about ten minutes away, and just call it a day.

_Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care  
It's 5 O'clock somewhere  
_

Alfred walked out of his office and down the hallway. If he was lucky Crystal would not notice him. Crystal was the young security and she was also the mother of the place. If you were going to do anything of leave, you would have to pass by her desk. It sounded easy enough but like any good mother she had great hearing and what seemed like eyes in the back of her head. She was filing papers right now and looked like she was too busy to notice when someone passed by her desk. Alfred took this opportunity and ran by her. _  
_

_This lunch break is gonna take all afternoon  
half the night  
Tomorrow morning I know they'll be hell to pay  
Hey, but that's alright  
_

"Where are you going Alfred?" Crystal asked as she was filing the papers on her desk.

Alfred turned to her and replied with his trademark entusiam, "I was just going on my lunch break, Crystal."

"How long are you going to be? You know were busy right now," Crystal seriously replied, still shuffling the papers on her desk. She then placed a stray strand of her coal black hair behind her ear.

"I know were busy but I need a break. I know I get it tomorrow but that's alright with me, besides when was the last time you took a long break?" he asked, "I'm sure Abel misses you over at the bar."

Crystal then blushed and looked down at her desk as Alfred saw this as an opportunity to make a run for the elevator._  
_

_I ain't had a day off now in over a year  
My Jamaican vacation's gonna start right here  
Get the phones for me  
You can tell 'em I just sailed away  
_

"Hey Crystal if anyone calls for me tell them I just sailed away!" Alfred yelled to her as the elevator shut. When the elevator opened on the first floor he ran out and through the main doors. He then made his way to Eden's Rejects and walked through the front door. There he saw Abel, the owner of the bar and Crystal's boyfriend of a year and a half, was behind cleaning glasses.

_Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care  
It's 5 O'clock somewhere  
_

_"_I thought the owner hired people to clean the glasses," Alfred joked as he sat in one of the bar stools.

"They can when they can afford it. I just opened up this place six months ago. So what can I get ya, Al?" Abel said as he put the glass of one of the racks.

"Just pour me something tall and strong. Can you make it a hurricane I am about to go crazy. Work has not been going so great," Alfred wined as he put his chin on the bar.

"You know its not even one yet," Abel said as he poured Alfred's drink.

"I don't care. You know its five o' clock somewhere," Alfred replied as he saw Abel place his drink beside his head._  
_

* * *

**Please rate and review. Any suggestions or request please tell me.**


End file.
